Hannah Montanna and Channel
by WriterM
Summary: this is where you meet Hannah Monntana's arch enimey. PLEASE READ!


Watching the screen

"Come on Miles! Time to get up I made pancakes!" yelled Robbie Rae from downstairs. Then Jackson ran downstairs did a little leap in the air and squeaked "PANCAKES!" in a high pitched voice. He quickly ran to the table and sat down with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Then Miley finally came downstairs with teddy in one hand and her other hand on her hip. "Daddy, it's the weekend come on!" Miley groaned. "Well honey, getting up bright and early is as good as sleeping in!" Said Robbie Rae flipping the pancakes. Miley rolled her eyes, sat down on the couch, and turned the TV on. "I can't believe it! These pancakes are better then Roxie's." Jackson said with a smirk. "Wait be quiet for a second." Miley said as she watched the screen in horror. "What is It Miles?" Robbie Rae asked as he walked over to the TV screen. "Look." "And here is Miss Channel Roberts with her new hit "Nobody's Perfect!" give it up for Channel!" The news person said. Then the music video with Channel singing came up. "She wouldn't." Miley said in disbelief.

What happened

"I can't believe Channel stole my new song! How could she, you know what she new that was my new song so she took it!" Miley yelled. "Hey Miles isn't that, that girl you were best friends with in training school." Jackson asked. "Yes, but now if you haven't noticed we're not that close anymore." Miley said. "Listen honey maybe you should go talk to her, you know work things out." Robbie Rae suggested. "Dad I'm sorry, but this is way to serious to just work out." Miley complained. "Come on Miley dad's right, that would be the mature thing to do." Jackson Stated. Kiss up Robbie Rae mouthed to Jackson. "I'm mature!" Miley whined. "Then you're going to have to prove it." Said Robbie Rae. "Fine."

Talking to Channel

"Wow are you actually going to talk to you're nemesis?" Lily asked as Miley and her walked onto Channels set. "Yes, and remember you're Lola Lafonda and I'm-well you know Hannah Montana." Miley whispered. "Got it Hannah." Lilly responded. "Hello Hannah, and who's you're geek friend?" Channel asked. "Well, takes one to know one. Anyway, this is Lola she helps me write my songs." Miley said. "I do?" Whispered Lola. "You're point?" Channel asked. "My point is that I need to get the cable company to come to my house because I think there has been an error on the TV screen. It says that you have the hit song Nobody's Perfect and let me tell you that was my song from the beginning, and you know you stole it Channel." Miley sneered. "Listen Hannah, guess what now were even. You messed up my career for to long so now it's my turn to mess up you'res. " Channel snapped. Then she walked away into her dressing room.

What really happened

"What does she mean you guys are even?" Lily asked sitting down on the beach with Miley. "Do you really want to know the truth?" Miley asked softly. "Of course!" Lily said very loudly. "Ok. It started when Channel and I were both just starting are career and we were only in training school. We were best friends, we helped each other with new songs, slept over at each others houses, and teamed up for singing competitions. Well, one time our singing instructor announced that there would be a big singing competition held in two months. She said that there could be 1 set of partners and that first place winners would become the greatest singer in the united states. Of course I right away asked her if she would be my partner, but for some reason she said no. I asked her a dozen times why and then she just started yelling at me she said she didn't want to team up with me anymore because she wanted a solo career not a two-some. When she said that I got really mad at her and I didn't speak to her at all. When that competition got closer and closer I still didn't have a song to sing. So, I stole Channels song. Which is if we were a movie. Then, I won the contest and got the victory while she made up a really bad song and got last place. It took her such a long time to climb up to the top of the ranks after that.

Talking with Channel…again

"Hi Channel, I just want to ask you for my song. I deserve it not you." Said Miley (dressed up as Hannah Montana and Lily wasn't with her.). "Hannah it took me 5 years to actually start a record deal. Why did you steal my song?" Channel asked. "Because I just did, now give me back my song!" Miley screamed. "I'm not giving up this time now leave…Miley." …

(to be continued)


End file.
